


Art for the story "The Coffee War" by Van Donovan

by mella68



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "The Coffee War" by Van Donovan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Coffee War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1841) by Van Donovan. 



Coverart:

  


Fanart: Life and Denny

  


Fanart: Paramis and Cannon


End file.
